


Wave It High, And Don't Trip And Fall

by Bladwijzer



Series: larry 'verse [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidentally High, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Drug Use, Gay, Harry gets a bad drug trip, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Drug Addiction, Recreational Drug Use, Top Louis, Touring, Where We Are Tour, Zayn knows his drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladwijzer/pseuds/Bladwijzer
Summary: "You're sure it's safe, right?" Harry asked apprehensively, eyeing the bottle with concern even as Zayn nodded his assurance."It's legit." Zayn shrugged in response, determined not to let Harry back out now."It's not that I haven't done it before, have I?" Zayn decided suddenly giving Louis a pointed look, hand swiping the bottle off the table, quickly removing the lid and dripping five carefully drops of the drug onto his tongue. He swallowed, grimacing at the sour taste and handed it around the table, Louis being the closest who took it with slightly shaking hands and raised it as a toast and lifted it to his lips.Or: Harry, Louis and Zayn decide to blow of some steam with drugs, things get out of hand after that





	Wave It High, And Don't Trip And Fall

It was Zayn's idea.

An experiment, just a bit of fun. He knew a guy, who knew a guy who could get them some stuff, nothing heavy just enough for some light hearted amusement while the team was working. It took a while to convince Louis, even longer to encourage Harry to agree but, eventually, they said yes. Granted that they kept it light and quiet and locked the doors to avoid anyone escaping into the streets on a drunken adventure.

Zayn arranged it for a Wednesday when the team was in work and the Lads had been granted a rare opportunity for some time off together. Mainly because they were getting on management nerves so much recently that it was a nice break for everyone, well at least for ⅗ of the band.

They sat around a table, the front and back doors locked as promised, and the small vial of Ketamine in the middle of the wooden surface. It had seemed like a good idea but now Harry wasn't sure; now that it was right there in front of them, actual drugs, legitimate illegal drugs.

_Manegement would kill us if they knew._

They glanced at each other, Louis had his hands clasped tightly together in front of him, fingers twitching and edging closer to the vial. He laughed awkwardly, sharing an apprehensive look with the other two, Zayn shrugging in response and Harry leaned back in his chair, biting his lip.

"You're sure it's safe, right?" Harry asked apprehensively, eyeing the bottle with concern even as Zayn nodded his assurance.

"It's legit." Zayn shrugged in response, determined not to let Harry back out now.

"It's not that I haven't done it before, have I?" Zayn decided suddenly giving Louis a pointed look, hand swiping the bottle off the table, quickly removing the lid and dripping five carefully drops of the drug onto his tongue. He swallowed, grimacing at the sour taste and handed it around the table, Louis being the closest who took it with slightly shaking hands and raised it as a toast and lifted it to his lips.

"Woah..." Both Louis and Harry's gaze flicked to Zayn who was leaning back in his chair, hands moving in swiping motions through the air. "This is amazing." He sounded so spaced out Harry couldn't help but giggle and this encouraged Louis to take the plunge and follow in Zayn's footsteps, dropping a small amount into his own mouth.

When the vial came to Harry he stared at it anxiously, once that was inside his blood there wouldn't be a single lucid person in the house. If anything, god forbid, went wrong they'd have no one to help. He briefly considered the fact that there were plenty of breakable objects in the house, not to mention the sharp utensils in the kitchen. He didn't know what this trip would do to them but he wished he had thought further ahead. When he had stopped worriedly scanning the room with his eyes he turned back to see Louis staring at him.

"Come on, love." Louis nudged the bottle towards Harry, his hand slow as he gripped it and lifted it to his open mouth, dripping just as much as Louis and Zayn onto his tongue and settled back into his chair, waiting for it to take hold.

Both of the other lads were slipping completely into their fever dreams, wandering away from the table and spinning circles in the middle of the room, letting out low _ooooo's_ and _ahhhh's._

It wasn't working. Zayn and Louis had disappeared into their dream worlds after not even thirty seconds but a minute passed and all Harry felt was a weird buzz beneath his skin. Glancing up he could see Louis laying on the floor of the living room, hands swirling a strange pattern over his head, a face splitting grin on his face and his eyes wide. Zayn was in a similar state, resting on the couch, just smiling subtly, his eyes heavy lidded.

He stood up, thinking maybe walking around would work the drug further into his system to give him an actual reaction.

No luck.

Even five minutes later he had lost the buzzing, just feeling too damn normal and all he could think was that this wasn't fair.

He lifted the bottle again, this time splitting the cap and closing his lips around the rim, he practically inhaled a good half of the bottle, swallowing down the sour liquid and slammed the bottle down onto the table, causing the other two to look up sharply.

"You joining the party, Hazza?" Louis giggled, reaching out with his arms and curling his fingers, beckoning Harry closer.

"I'm trying." He replied honestly, sliding into Louis' arms and letting him run his fingers teasingly up and down his arms.

When it finally hit, it hit him hard. A rush slamming into his system and very nearly throwing him off the couch, the buzz so strong he immediately started shaking. Fine tremors ran through all of his extremities, and his skin felt clammy, but the world was exploding in colour and that's all he could pay attention to. The feeling in his limbs gone, numbed in the most unusual way and he giggled though he had no idea why. He stood up on legs like jelly, his voice sounding like an orchestra as he laughed at nothing and everything all at once, a loud crescendo in his ears that vibrated through his bones and made fireworks explode behind his eyelids.

Louis grabbed him and they span, dancing a drunken tango around the living room while Zayn looked on from the couch, still sprawled out and grinning from ear to ear. Lips met his as Louis placed sloppy open mouthed kisses to his face and then his neck, holding him close, the kisses soothing yet burning against his clammy skin.

Then suddenly everything was wrong. The colours turned black and white, his ears pressing the mute button on the world, and he felt sick to his stomach. Louis' face morphed, turning white and twisted, a bright red bloody smile on his lips and his eyes black as coal. Shadows crept up on him and he jumped back, shoving Louis away and staggering until he tripped over the carpet, falling flat on his back as the demons grew ever closer.

Zayn jumped up as he saw Harry hit the carpet , the lad was shaking, more so than he had been when the drug started taking effect, and he was whimpering like something was terrifying him. It didn't make much sense to Zayn, his drug induced world was bright and full of light, twinkling starlight exploding in every dark corner.

"Some...fin's wrong." He said drunkenly, grabbing a confused Louis by his arm and directing him to kneel by Harry.

"Harry...you okay Harry?" Louis' accent butchering the name even more in his intoxicated state, his words melting together as they penetrated Harry's crazed brain.

He twitched, flinching so violently he threw his head back against the floor, grateful in the back of his mind that they had carpeted floors and not wood like the old apartment. His shaking started to look like seizures, rattling his bones as the darkness crept over him. Louis turned, panicked, to Zayn; he had no idea what to do. They were both too high to come up with anything useful yet just lucid enough to understand that something was wrong.

"Zayn...Zayn what's the number for 911?" Louis slurred. Zayn should have laughed at the stupid question but instead he looked stumped, his brain processing the information but it didn't quite get through, it was stopped by a solid wall, the answer on the tip of his tongue.

"I- I don't know." He sat back on his heels, running a hand over his sweaty forehead, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses and wishing he could force away the drug induced fog in his brain long enough to help.

Zayn stumbled over to the table, grabbing his phone off the top he opened his contacts list, groaning when the words blurred together. Luckily he still had Siri, which would be helpful...if it understood a word he said every once in a while.

"Call Liam." He stated, his words still slurred and not helping in his attempts to get through to the technology in his hands.

"Sorry I don't understand." Zayn whined in frustration.

"Call Liam." He said louder, his voice hitching up in pitch. Harry whimpered behind him, being shushed by Louis before the lad jumped up and stalked waveringly over to him.

"Sorry I don-" Louis snatched the phone from his hand.

"Call Liam." He instructed, his voice coming out much clearer than he had expected.

"Calling Liam." They both let out a breath of relief and Louis held the phone to his ear tightly, letting Zayn take over soothing Harry, who at this point was breathing roughly, in the midst of an anxiety attack like state and neither of the other lads could get through their drug addled thoughts enough to do anything but shush him unsteadily while Louis begged Liam to pick up the phone.

When the line finally clicked it was to the sound of rumbling, Liam's voice echoey in Louis' ear.

"Liam... Liam you gotta come back...you gotta come back."

"We're only ten minutes away, we'll be back soon." He paused. "Louis... Are you drunk?"

"Nooooo no I don't drink, Liam I don't."

"What's going on?"

"Something's wrong with Harry."

"What do you mean? What are you guys doing?"

"Something's wrong with Harry." He repeated, trying to figure out why Liam didn't hear him the first time.

\---

Liam followed by Niall and Jeff burst in like a whirlwind, the door hitting the wall with a crash and they quickly located the boys in the living room, both crouched down beside Harry, who was barely moving on the ground.

Liam ran over, shoving the boys out of the way, passing their attention onto Niall while he worked on establishing what was going on with his young bandmate. He placed a large hand over Harry's warm forehead, cooing softly at the frightened whimpers emitting from the lads throat.

"Harry can you hear me?" Liam asked loudly, tapping Harry's cheek firmly. The Curly one groaned, his head twisting weakly from side to side as he mumbled incoherently into the air.

"What happened?" Jeff asked sharply, not even needing to wait for an answer as he took in the swaying movements and blown out pupils in the lads eyes.

"What did you take?" Zayn pointed to the table, the drug fueled smile no where near his lips as he looked on. Jeff followed his finger, picking up the bottle and swearing loudly, facing Zayn and Louis, absolutely fuming with anger.

"You fucking morons! What were you thinking?"

"It was Zayns idea, he thought it would be fun." Louis refused to look Jeff in the eye, the high wearing off and shame settling in.

"And you just went along with it?"

"He talked us into it." Jeff let out a growl of frustration.

"How much did you take?" He asked as calmly as he could through gritted teeth.

"Me and Zayn just had a bit, a few drops, I didn't see how much Harry had but that was nearly full." He pointed lazily to the bottle in Nialls hands, his head was slowly clearing, enough to know how much shit they were in. Jeff studied the near enough empty bottle and slammed it onto the table in anger; the bottle cracked, liquid spilling out through the base and dripping into the carpet below.

"I'll deal with you two later, go get a glass of water and wait for it to wear off, Niall can you go with them, make sure they don't flood the fucking kitchen or anything?" Niall nodded, steering the two in the direction of the other room, Zayn and Louis stayed quiet, knowing better than to argue back even though they wished they could stay and see what happened to Harry.

"How is he, Liam?"

"Just looks like a bad trip, he may have been just shy of an overdose but I don't think he's in any danger. He's just tripping balls right now." He stroked the curl off Harry's sweaty forehead, holding him down tightly with the other hand, an attempt at comforting Harry through his pain.

With no warning Harry rolled over, nearly clocking Liam on the head as he did, and a thin stream of vomit leaked from between his lips, dripping onto the floor beneath him. Liam moved around him so he could rub his shaking back as he coughed up another small glob of bile, moaning and whispering unintelligible nonsense under his rough breath.

"Are you sure he hasn't overdosed?" Jeff asked worriedly, watching Harry's heavy lidded eyes struggle to stay open.

"This is normal," The bearded man reassured, "He's coming down hard, he'll crash out any minute and we can just keep an eye on him, make sure he's not having any other reactions." Jeff agreed silently, watching Harry slip into sleep as Liam had said, his breathing evening out as Liam lifted him into his arms, carrying him onto the couch where he would be more comfortable. Niall knocked on the door, leaning in to tell them he had put the other two to bed and he'd be up there with them if either of the lads needed him.

Jeff carded his hand through Harry's curls, pushing the damp hair off his forehead with a sigh,"You're a fucking moron, Harry." The words were said with only a slight hint of malice, mostly concern and relief that the worst didn't happen.

\---

Harry came to with a splitting headache and the taste of sour bile on his tongue.

He also came to with an irate Jeff in his face, his arms crossed over his chest and fists clenched against his ribs.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Harry flinched at the loud volume penetrating deep into his brain. He smacked his lips, blinking his blurry eyes until Jeff handed him his glasses, returning to his previous stance once Michael had clearer vision.

"What?" Jeff clipped him on the arm with a closed fist; Harry flinched, the skin sensitive from the traces of the drug still in his system.

"You could have gotten seriously hurt, did you realise that? What about Zayn and Louis? What if they had reacted badly? Not to mention you illegally obtained a potentially deadly drug and had it in the house. What would you have done if you'd been caught? Or if we had to take you t-" Harry raised one hand to Jeff and one to his temple, massaging his sore skull firmly.

"Too many questions, Jeff. I can't...my head hurts." The older man huffed, pointing a finger at him sharply.

"Good. You're learning your lesson the hard way." Harry groaned, wishing he could disappear into the bedsheets and pretend nothing happened.

"Are Louis and Zayn okay?" Harry asked quietly and Jeff's expression softened, knowing there was guilt in his eyes.

"They're fine, they got the best of the trip, high as kites but they're nursing hangovers now." Harry nodded, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, guilt gnawing at his stomach. Jeff took pity on him, sinking down onto the bed with a huff, taking Harry's hand in his.

"You scared the shit out of them, you know? Us too."

"I'm sorry, Jeffrey." Harry replied honestly, feeling more than stupid for this whole thing, but also relieved beyond reason that it was him who had the shitty experience, and not his boyfriend or his bandmate.

"Never again, you understand?" Harry knew he wasn't asking, and he knew the answer Jeff wanted was the answer Harry really wanted to give.

"Never."

_Actions_

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know why I wrote this but I just saw 22 jump street with that drug trip and It was just so funny so it got stuck in my head and now I wrote this......
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> Hope you like it! Comment down below for request or your opinions etc. And also have a wonderful 2019, hope this year is gonna be a good one


End file.
